Processing of articles, e.g., pharmaceuticals such as caplets and tablets, edible or non-edible articles, are known in the art. Processing operations typically include marking the articles with indicia, coloring the articles, and/or coating the articles. Processing operations are often performed in a sequential manner wherein articles are conveyed past a first processing unit that performs a first processing operation and then past a second processing unit, downstream from the first processing unit, that performs a second processing operation.
For example, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a known processing apparatus 10 including a conveyer 12 to convey articles along a conveyer path and first and second printing stations 14, 16 provided along the conveyer path to perform first and second printing operations. In FIG. 1, the first and second printing stations 14, 16 each include an ink pan 20, a design roll 22, and an offset printing roll 24 as is known in the art. However, one or both of the first and second printing stations 14, 16 may include an inkjet printer 30 as shown in FIG. 2. Also, the first and second printing stations are located on a portion of the conveyer path which is substantially linear.
During the printing operation, drying of the first printing operation may be required before the second printing operation is performed, e.g., to prevent smearing, smudging, etc. To provide the required drying time between the first and second printing operations, the conveyer speed may be adjusted, i.e., slowed down, and/or the horizontal length of the conveyer path between the first and second printing stations 14, 16 may be adjusted, i.e., lengthened. However, adjusting the conveyer speed slows production and adjusting the horizontal length of the conveyer path between the first and second printing stations 14, 16 increases the size of the apparatus. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for transporting a plurality of articles past sequential processing stations that does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.